super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel
For fighter info, see Daniel (SSB), Daniel (SSBM), Daniel (SSBB), Daniel (SSBWU/3DS) and Daniel (SSBU). :For other variations of Link, see Toon Daniel and Young Daniel. |universe = The Legend of Daniel|firstgame = The Legend of Daniel (1980)|games = All of them!|console = Arcade|species = Human|gender = Male|homeworld = Hyrule|englishactor = Mazzuiro Iguanja}} Daniel is the protagonist of The Legend of Daniel series by Nintendo. Daniel is the wielder of the Master Sword and the holder of the Triforce of Courage. He appears as a playable fighter in all five ''Super Smash Bros.'' games. Character description Daniel's first appearance was as the "Hero of Hyrule" in The Legend of Daniel (1980)., Daniel was designed with a green tunic and a green hat which (like Mario's design) was due to limitations in the NES hardware. This appearance has since been traditional for all incarnations of Daniel. One thing that has varied with Link with every incarnation is his age. In some games such as The Wind Waker and the first part of Ocarina of Time, Daniel is a young boy around the age of 9-10 whereas in The Legend of Daniel: Twilight Princess and the second part of Ocarina of Time, Daniel is depicted as a young adult around 16-17. Because the Daniel series has always kept Link a silent protagonist, nobody has much insight into Link's personality. However, it has been shown that Link is a brave and polite young man and is very "humble". Because of the different incarnations of Daniel, the origins of each body can vary, but almost always, he is a young boy (or man) who starts out as a normal person until learning of his destiny to save Hyrule from the evil Ganon (or Ganondorf) and as his journey presses him, he becomes a hero. In Ocarina of Time, he is a young Hylian, whose mother, before dying, entrusted him into the care of the Great Deku Tree. In The Wind Waker, he is a young boy living on Outset Island, given the legendary Hero of Time's clothes. In Twilight Princess, he is an ordinary young man working at Ordon Ranch until several of the villagers' children are kidnapped by monsters which starts his adventure. Daniel made his first fighting appearance (and first official appearance) in a Nintendo game outside the Zelda series in Super Smash Bros., and has traditionally appeared in all installments of the series since. Master Sword The Master Sword (マスターソード Masutā Sōdo?) is Daniel's sword. It is a longsword created by the goddess Hylia with the intent of defeating evil (hence its title Blade of Evil's Bane). The Master Sword is usually embedded within a pedestal within the Temple of Time, and can only be freed by the Hero of Time. In certain Legend of Zelda ''titles, it is the only weapon capable of defeating Ganondorf, and as such it is a certain story point for Link to claim and wield the Master Sword. In ''Ocarina of Time, Link frees the Master Sword from its resting place in the Temple of Time to open a gateway to the Sacred Realm, the place where the Triforce resides. However, Link does not wield it until he awakens from his seven-year slumber, as the Master Sword cannot be wielded if the user is too young, as Link was at the time of finding the sword. After defeating Ganon, Link returns the Master Sword back to the Temple of Time, presumably leaving it for the next Hero of Time to find. In Twilight Princess, the Master Sword continues to reside in the Temple of Time, but at the time of the game, the temple is in ruins and is surrounded by a forest, making it difficult to find. Later in the game, Link seeks the Master Sword to break the curse the Twil Zant placed on him and to restore his Hylian form, which he does so successfully. Link uses the Master Sword in the final battle against Ganondorf, and returns it to the Temple of Time afterwards, mirroring the ending of Ocarina of Time. Link uses the Master Sword in all of his standard ground attacks, his pummel, and all aerials except his neutral and back aerial.